Locker Room Activities
by Hotarukunn
Summary: Eiji's bored, and finds Bunta in the 6th courts locker room. Shin Prince of Tennis.


**Title:** Locker Room Activities  
**Author:** Hotaru  
**Fandom:** Shin Prince of Tennis  
**Characters/Pairing:** EijiBunta  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Eiji's bored, and finds Bunta in the 6th courts locker room.  
**A/N:** More EijiBunta, this time from Shin/New Prince of Tennis.^^

"Aa~ah, I'm bored.." Eiji muttered as he stretched and yawned. He was on his way to the 6th courts locker room. "Might as well practice a little." he had decided earlier. The room he shared with Fuji, Marui and Yukimura had been empty, so he couldn't amuse himself by doing something with them. 

He finally found his way to the locker room, and opened the door carefully, in case someone was already there.  
There was.  
"Ah.." Eiji let the name slip through his lips upon spotting the other teen resting on the bench. "Marui."  
Receiving no reaction, he slipped over to the bubble-gum-boy. He waved his hand in front of Bunta's face. "Hey, you asleep?"  
Apparently so.  
Pouting and staring at Bunta for a while, he then moved his to feet and smoothly put his knees on either side of him. He sat down on Bunta's stomach, not forcefully, but this finally earned him some reaction. Bunta turned his head and mumbled something incoherent. Eiji was still not pleased, but he came to the realization that this might be a fun game. He smirked and picked at the hem of Bunta's t-shirt, pulling at it and showing a slightly tanned stomach. Eiji softly ran his left thumb over warm skin, feeling the muscles slowly play beneath the finger. Letting the other fingers on his left hand join in, he stopped the movement right above Bunta's heart. Such an even beating, a light thump-thump against his palm. He gazed at the sleeping boys face, seeing how peaceful he looked. Tired, but peaceful none the less. Lips mumbling something during sleep again, biting the lower lip and a tongue darting out to wet lips. Irresistible. 

Eiji didn't think before he did it, but he still did it. He bent down and pressed his lips against Bunta's, ever so softly. This caused Bunta to stir, and his eyes slowly opened, blinking in confusion.  
"...Kikumaru..?"  
"You're awake nya!" Eiji said, the words filled with happiness.  
"Ah...Un.." Bunta nodded, then slowly seemed to notice where Eiji was sitting, where his hand was. "What are you doing?"  
Eiji smiled and licked his lips, feeling the sweet taste of Bunta's lips linger there. "Having a little taste nya."  
"Oh.." Bunta then smiled back up at Eiji. "And did you like the taste?"  
Eiji beamed at him. "Yup, I really did nya. You taste great."  
Bunta smirked. "That's nice to hear. Though I didn't get to feel much of your taste. Or rather, none at all."  
Eiji shrugged. "Alright then." He once more leaned forward, pressing another kiss to Bunta's lips. As Bunta returned the kiss, it soon got more forceful, and Bunta reached up to pull the other boys head deeper into the kiss with one hand, the other tightly gripping Eiji's shirt. Eiji's left hand was still lightly pressed against Bunta's chest, over his heart, and he could feel the beating increase as they continued on. He pulled away slightly, but only for a moments breath, before diving back to once more catch Bunta's lips. Their ragged breaths mingled, and Bunta's hands slipped over skin hiding beneath white clothes. Eiji's hands were unmoving, but his lips were not.  
As they felt that they were completely out of breath, Eiji slowed the kissing, once more leaving them as gentle and caring.  
Bunta still craved more, but he knew he had reached his limit. He didn't push, just answered Eiji's butterfly kisses with just as much gentleness. His arms fell to his sides, and he felt an unexplainable calm and peace envelope him. Unbeknownst to him, Eiji felt his heart go back to it's earlier pace; a soft thump-thump inside the ribcage. Eiji smiled warmly and removed his hands as he heard Bunta's breathing calm down to an even, slow pace. He was asleep again.

Gathering the sleeping boy in his arms, he carried him back to their room. He put Bunta on his bed, careful as to not wake him. He pulled the sheets over him, then turned to his own bed.  
"Kikumaru."  
Eiji turned back to Bunta and looked at the barely awake boy.  
"That was nice. Let's do it again sometime." Bunta smiled at him contentedly. Eiji smiled back. "Sure."  
He then watched Bunta fall back into sleep, before sliding into his own bed and instantly falling asleep. What he saw last before drifting off was Bunta's sleeping face, ever so peaceful.


End file.
